Piping systems, including pipelines, are often used by many industries in conveying and transferring various fluids from place to place. The oil and gas industry is one such industry that uses pipelines for transporting hydrocarbons (oil and natural gas) in particular over a range of distances. Piping systems may be used for transporting a broad range of fluids at various temperature and pressure conditions. Fluids may be in the form of liquids, gases, or a mixture of both liquids and gases.
Flow meters are devices used to measure the flow profile of fluids flowing through a pipeline. The given flow characteristics of a fluid may generally be described as the flow conditions of a corresponding fluid. Flow conditioners are mechanical devices used to adjust or alter disturbances in the flow profile of a fluid.
Disturbances in the flow profile of a fluid, including irregularities in a fluid profile, may be caused by any number of factors, and can affect the flow profile of fluids flowing through a piping system. Further, disturbances may have adverse effects on the ability of a flow meter to take accurate measurements. Flow conditioners may be useful in adjusting disturbed or highly disturbed flow profiles.